The Argument
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Sequel to The Arrest. Disturbing theme. Now Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel To The Arrest. **

The Argument

Seamus proudly watched as his name replaced Darren and Nancy Osborne's, the local pub which was now owned by Seamus Brady. Cheryl was delighted for him as she walked behind him, with Nate who couldn't get those words Brendan spoke to him at his and Cheryl's engagement party out of his head, maybe Brendan was telling the truth after all.

"Isn't this great" Cheryl spoke with a grin, Nate just gave a little nod.

Seamus walked closer to the bar, placing his hand on top of the bar, looking around the place. Then he looked outside the window, the Savage boat will have to go. As he watched Liberty Savage happily walk into her boat-house.

"That boat will have to go" Seamus insisted, turning back towards Cheryl and Nate.

"Where will the Savage's go?" Nate asked, he wasn't fooled by Seamus's laid back attitude. He had an almost instant dislike to the man and now even more so.

"They will find somewhere else" Seamus replied simply, he never liked Nate back. They only got on together for Cheryl, they can be civil towards one another for her sake.

...

Over at Steven and Brendan's house, things were not going exactly great. As a knock on the door was heard, Steven pecked Brendan's lips before walking towards the sound of the knocking. He looked through the peephole to see who it was, he was confused.

"What are you doing here?" Steven asked, as soon as he opened the door.

It was Eileen, he never expected to see her. As she crossed her arms, she was alone. As she just stood with her suitcase in one hand. Her brown hair falling perfectly by her sides, she didn't look pleased.

"Well that's a nice welcome" Eileen replied, she was bitter.

As she looked over his shoulder.

"Brendan, we need to talk" Eileen spoke, as she noticed Brendan looking over.

Steven moved to the side, letting her walk past him. As she dragged her suitcase across the carpet, she took one look at the place and you could tell she looked down upon it.

"Eileen, do you want a cup of tea?" Brendan asked.

"I'm not stopping long" Eileen replied, as she sat opposite him on the other couch.

Things were a little bit tense, since their last encounter was not exactly a good one. They always part on bad terms it seems,whether its to do with Brendan's lies or their two children. One or the two, sometimes both at the same time.

"They haven't been asking for you" Eileen told him, again she sounded bitter but with all the lies Brendan told her, she had every right to be.

"No I wouldn't think so" Brendan replied simply.

Eileen breathed, as she moved herself up more.

"You like standing don't you Ste?" Eileen spoke in a mild acrimonious tone.

Steven still just standing in the same place, he didn't know what she wanted. All she done so far is insult them both. Hardly a reason to travel from Ireland to England, so they must be some sort of major reason she is here.

"What do you want Eileen?" Ste asked, slightly pissed of.

She cleared her throat, trying to find the words. She was going to tell Brendan the news, go to her friends and then go back home. Though she thinks she will have to stay longer if Brendan actually cares.

"I have some rather bad news, Brendan" Eileen finally spoke.

...

"So dad, what are you going to do for opening night?" Cheryl asked as they were all now sitting in his new living room.

"Just a small one" Seamus told her.

"Okay, me and Nate are going back to Ireland next week; so I was thinking we could have the opening night on the same night as our leaving do" Cheryl told him, she had it all planned out.

Seamus was very upset of the thought of Cheryl leaving and he blames Brendan completely, no questions asked. He also blames Steven for taking away Brendan's 'last remaining bits of pride'.

"What am I gonna do without you, eh" Seamus spoke with a smile.

Cheryl breathed, Seamus has been let out on bail. Though they won't arrest her father 'for something he never done' She will have major words with Steven later, telling him to admit to 'his dirty lies'. The only reason she can think of is that 'Ste wants Brendan all to himself'

"I'm going to talk to Ste" Cheryl told them.

...

Anne 'Mitizeee' Minniver was talking to Sienna, about why the police wanted to question her about Seamus.

"I don't know exactly" Sienna replied.

"Well what was it about?" Anne asked her, as she was trying to catch up to her.

"I don't know Anne, I already told you this; they asked me if I seen him and that's that" Sienna replied, as she finally let Anne catch up to her.

"Was it about Brendan?" Anne asked, worried.

Sienna sighed.

"I don't know anything" Sienna replied before walking away from her again.

Anne letting her go, Sienna won't know anything. If Anne found out what Steven told the police, she would believe Brendan and Steven completely. Especially after finding out about Brendan's vile childhood.

...

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brendan asked, Steven walked over now as he sat besides him. Placing his hand over his hand.

"I don't know Brendan, you never seemed to care" Eileen replied, now with a more gentle tone.

She did feel sorry for Brendan on this, it must be quite a shock to find out your mother died all of a sudden.

"Of cause I care" Brendan replied, did he really seem that horrible to her? That she thinks he wouldn't care about his own mother's death.

She looked quite sad, she really did underestimate him. He isn't heartless, though from everything she went through with him. She sometimes forgets that he has feelings and does care about some people.

"If it makes you feel better, she never died in any pain" Eileen replied, though she knew that wouldn't make things better.

Though at least he knows she died in peace and didn't have to suffer. Like his grandmother Florence who went through weeks and weeks of pain through her cancer and then she just died.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know" Brendan spoke, he looked like he was about to cry but he never did. Not in front of Eileen anyway, they were never that sort of couple.

"Brendan, I'm sorry but she left you something in her will" Eileen told him, biting her top lip.

"Does Paddy and Declan know?" Brendan asked.

She just nodded, they never really knew their grandmother. She kept herself to herself, she had no husband the time she died. After Seamus, she really didn't let any other guy in her life. She couldn't trust anyone around her after him.

"Bren, are you okay?" Ste asked, as he moved up closer to him slightly.

"Not now Steven" Brendan replied, he couldn't take all of this in.

Eileen passed him the will reading. She left Brendan the remains of her money, he sighed passing it back to Eileen.

"I don't want it" Brendan admitted.

"Well you are going to have to take it" Eileen replied.

"Give it to the kids; keep it for them for when they get older" Brendan then replied.

...

"I can't believe this" Jack muttered under his breath, as his family were all cramped in Becca's old flat, the one in which she lived in before she was stabbed in prison.

"At least we got a home" Darren spoke, as he looked across the room.

Ruby stood up.

"I'm going out, can't just sit here and do nothing" Ruby spoke, putting her coat over herself before going out the door and shutting it behind herself.

Charlie and Tom had to sit on the floor as the couch wasn't big enough to fit them all in. They had to bring in some kitchen chairs as well which Esther and previously Ruby was sat on.

"Yeah I'm going out too" Esther told them, also getting her coat and she was out the door.

Charlie and Tom went towards the kitchen chairs, sitting down on them instead since both Esther and Ruby are now out.

"We can't just stay here, it's too cramped" Frankie spoke.

Nancy sighed.

"Well we can hardly go anywhere else, seriously Darren, why did you have to gamble with Seamus Brady, he is a Brady; what did you expect?" Nancy asked, she was still angry at him.

"I don't know Nancy, I thought he was my friend" Darren told her.

"I'm going to have words with Seamus, we can't go on like this" Jack told them, he was going to have a word with him alright.

...

"Do you have any sort of licence to be here?" Seamus asked Liberty, since she was the first Savage he seen.

"Whats a licence?" Liberty asked him.

Seamus shook his head.

"Do you have permission?" Seamus then asked.

"I think so, Jack let us stay here; is that what licence means?" Liberty asked, Seamus eyes widened.

"Is your dad here?" Seamus asked her finally, she would be no help it seems.

"Yeah, I go and get him and ask if we got a licence; I mean I know cars has licences but I never knew boats did" Liberty told him before going inside the boat to get Dirk.

Seamus scoffed, he thought she was just some dumb girl. As he waited for Dirk, he thought all the Savages were dumb, he would be 'ashamed' if he was apart of that clan.

"Why do you need to know?" Dirk asked him, as he walked out of his boat-house.

"Because your boat is on my property" Seamus told him, passing him the letter which explains how much he owns and that this part is his also.

Dirk passed him back the letter.

"You can't just get rid of us, its out home" Dirk told him, Seamus showed no remorse as he had no intention of letting them stay.

"Some home" Seamus hissed.

"Please Seamus, can't we come to sort of arrangement?" Dirk asked.

"Yes, you get rid of this ugly boat" Seamus snarled.

"This is our home, me, my son and daughter are perfectly happy here and you're not getting rid of us, we are happy here" Dirk replied, as he slightly got in his face.

"Well I'm sorry Dirk but you are to expect a visit from the police if you don't move" Seamus replied simply.

...

After Eileen left, for once her and Brendan left on reasonable terms. It was just him and Steven again now.

"I'm sorry" Steven spoke to him as soon as she left.

"Steven, its fine; she is dead, let the dead stay dead' Brendan replied, walking back into the living room.

Steven was worried about him, he said the same thing about his grandmother. Though Ste doesn't know what his relationship with them was like.

"What was she like?" Ste asked him, as he sat back besides him.

"I don't know, she left when I was about ten; so I don't really remember her" Brendan was cut of.

"You must do if you were ten" Steven replied.

"Just drop it Steven, besides maybe you should sort out your own family before interrupting in mine" Brendan replied, it sounded quite bitter.

"Brendan, stop pushing me out" Steven replied.

"I'm not pushing you out Steven, I trusted you and I believed you but it's never enough" Brendan replied, as he pulled away from his touch.

"Brendan, I won't mistrust you again" Steven insisted.

"Until the next person comes along and accuses me of attacking them" Brendan replied to him, then regretted it slightly as Steven looked slightly scared.

"I'm sorry" Brendan then spoke.

Steven placed his arm around him.

"No its okay; listen to me, I'm not going to leave you over any of this, I know you wouldn't do anything like that again, I will trust you" Steven told him, as he gave him another quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you" Brendan spoke.

...

Sam Lomax walked up to the Savage's boat-house, after the phone-call from Seamus about them being on his property. She was the long-term wife of Danny Lomax, who just got a job here.

"Yeah? Wait there" Dirk commented, as he quickly rushed towards the door and he opened it to find PC Lomax.

"Are you Mr Savage?" Lomax asked him.

"Is this about the boat, has the owner of the pub actually done it?" Dirk asked, he looked furious.

"Yes, Mr Savage; you are breaking the law by staying here" Sam told him.

Dirk looked shocked.

"No, the previous owner was happy letting us stay here" Dirk replied.

"Exactly, you had his permission but you don't have the new owner's permission" Sam informed him.

...

Eileen was waiting for her taxi.

"Not even a hello" Cheryl spoke, as she crossed her arms.

Eileen turned towards Cheryl. They haven't spoken to each other in person for quite some time and the last time they spoke over the phone was Cheryl telling Eileen that Brendan and Steven are married.

"I'm on my way to a friends" Eileen replied to her.

Cheryl walked closer to her.

"Did you tell Brendan about his mam?" Cheryl asked her, she just nodded.

"Oh, he is going through just a hard time right now and can you believe that after everything, Ste would lie" Cheryl really did refuse to believe that her 'daddy' would do something so disgusting.

...

Seamus found himself face to face with an angry Jack Osborne, as he stood at the door. As he attempted to shut the door, though Jack placed his shoe in front of it to stop it closing.

"Get away!" Seamus hissed.

Jack breathed, he has to tell Seamus exactly what he thinks about him. He heard the news about Dirk also being chucked out because of this man. The Savages are now living with Leanne Holiday and Douglass Carter.

"Why Seamus? Why are you doing this?" Jack asked him, he wasn't afraid of standing up to Seamus Brady like so many before him. Jack had the guts.

"Because I can and because I will" Seamus snarled, as he still kept the door ajar. Refusing to let Jack fully in.

"You have just chucked out two families; don't you feel guilty?" Jack asked, as he still kept his shoe firmly in place to prevent the door from closing.

"No, I have no reason to" Seamus replied.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You won't be hearing the last of me" Jack told him before finally moving his shoe, Seamus soon slammed the door tightly.

...

There were a knock on Steven and Brendan's door, with Steven answering it again to find Cheryl this time.

"What is it?" Ste asked her, he had an ideal to why she was here.

Cheryl didn't look happy in the slightest as she walked past Steven into the living room to find Brendan still sitting on the couch with the same sad expression.

"Look Brendan; I'm really sorry about your mam, she was a good lady but you don't have to get rid of dad too" Cheryl spoke to him, as she stood with her arms crossed.

Steven scoffed, even now.

"Cheryl, Seamus did do it" Ste told her, she shook her head.

"I want to hear it from Brendan" Cheryl spoke looking back over at Brendan.

If Brendan told her then she would likely accept the truth though she wouldn't want to, though for a reason, Steven telling her just isn't enough.

"No, I tried to stop Steven but he wouldn't listen; he took it out of context" Brendan nervously replied, Steven looked shocked.

He shook his head.

"No Brendan, just tell her the truth; we can get Seamus locked up" Steven looked towards Cheryl, who just nodded.

"Out of pretext; I know you Ste and I'm not being rude but that is something that you could do" Cheryl told him, wishing Brendan was telling the truth.

"How could I take something like that out of pretext; Brendan, please" Steven shivered.

"I told you, me and dad had a little fight at the club and things turned nasty; you could easily of taken things out of context but its okay" Brendan didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"Bren, why?" Ste asked with tears in his eyes.

"Ste, enough is enough; I know you don't like my dad but that is no reason to lie about him like that" Cheryl walked closer slightly.

"I'm not lying" Steven was still shocked, the fact that even now Brendan can't tell the truth, though he can't say he blames him. Its his sister after all.

"Ste I mean it, just drop it" Cheryl hissed slightly.

...

So Cheryl almost forced Ste to admit he was 'lying' as she made him go to the station with her and he finally lied about lying, saying he took it out of context when in reality he never. All charges made against Seamus were dropped.

"Thank you Ste but never ever put me in that position again" Cheryl spoke, as she walked with him and Brendan.

Steven just shook his head as he kept close by Brendan.

"Now listen to me; me and Nate are having an leaving do in the pub on Sunday, so can you and Brendan get along with my dad" Cheryl wondered.

"Of cause" Brendan spoke up for Steven.

Steven shook his head again, this felt so wrong.

...

_TBC? I don't know I might do..._


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this" Will spoke, as he invited Liberty, Mark, Dennis and Dirk in.

"Can he do that?" Leanne asked.

"Appears so" Dirk sighed, as he shut the door behind himself.

As he stood in the middle of the house, he couldn't believe they are homeless once again. Usually Dirk goes to his brother Walter for help but after Walter admitted to Mark about Patrick really being his father, he hardly speaks to him anymore.

"So he just kicked you out? Leanne then asked.

Dirk just nodded, he really didn't feel like speaking at the moment. Though like Jack, he will have firm words with Seamus. Seamus is fast becoming the most hated man in Hollyoaks and not just from Steven and Brendan now but everybody else.

"I'm not going to let Seamus drive us out" Dirk told them all before sitting down on the couch besides Dennis.

Mark looked at Will, he can't life with him. Not yet anyway, he just can't forgive him after Texas. He was meant to be his brother and he betrayed him.

"I'm not staying here" Mark piped up, he was going to Maxine, Patrick and Sienna's house. Patrick has allowed him to come, so both his daughter and son are now living underneath the same roof.

...

Seamus was looking out the window with a smile as he watched the Savage boat-house being knocked down. As he has been looking out the window of his new home for some time now, he loved watching the boat-house being destroyed and he loved being the new landlord of the local pub.

As he turned back around, he was in Nancy and Darren's old bedroom. As he started to take all of the pillows of the bed and he changed the bed quilt to just plain black. He was making the pub his own already. Ironically Seamus has finished Sienna's job on his own accord, as he got rid of anything related to Nancy and Darren.

"Dad" Cheryl spoke in the doorway.

He looked behind himself.

"Did Steven fix his mistake?" Seamus asked his daughter, as he sat on top of the bed. With the same emotionless expression.

"Yes, he took it out of pretext" Cheryl replied to him, he nodded.

Seamus breathed.

...

"Steven; I couldn't" Brendan told him, as they returned home.

Steven locked the door, he didn't understand why Brendan lied. Cheryl would have believed him, she almost believed Steven. Now he doubts that she will ever believe him again or trust him.

"She would have believed you and you know she would have" Steven replied,as he stayed by the door.

"Steven; stay with me" Brendan replied, a bit taken aback. He can't lose Steven.

He sat back besides Brendan, he just doesn't understand why Brendan did that. He really doesn't want to go to Cheryl and Nate's leaving do since Seamus will be there. He placed one arm around Brendan, not knowing where to go from here.

"Thank you" Brendan spoke.

...

Sienna entered the pub, as she looked over at Seamus who was serving behind the bar already. He couldn't wait, so he opened it early. As she cocked her head to one side, walking over to him.

"Yes what can I get you?" Seamus asked her, as she sat on one the stools.

She stayed silent as she looked behind him at the other wine glasses, trying to make her choice though she wasn't here for a drink.

"You choose" Sienna finally spoke, as she watched him twitch slightly.

They were other people in the pub, including Theresa McQueen who wanted a drink and since the club wasn't open yet. She chose to come to the pub instead, she didn't have a problem with Seamus or Brendan, even after Joel.

"Rosé then" Seamus spoke, as he poured some Rosé wine into the wine glass.

Sienna smiled as she passed him the right amount of money and took a slip, as Seamus waited for her answer.

"It's a little sweet" Sienna told him, placing it back down.

Theresa looked over, while she drank her white wine. The pub was very calm as some people now refuse to come here. The Savages and the Osborne's being one. Nancy is coming on Sunday though only to say goodbye to Cheryl on her leaving do.

"Sweet? I think the sweet is a nice mixture with the bitter" Seamus replied, as she shrugged.

"Depends on your taste" Sienna reminded him, taking another slip to confirm. As she nodded to alert him that it still tasted too sweet for her liking.

"Seamus, another one please" Theresa spoke with a nervous laugh

As she lifted her empty wine glass as he walked over, grabbing it gently back. He gave it a quick rinse and poured some more white wine in it as he passed it back to Theresa. She passed him the money, he soon walked back over to Sienna.

"Lovely pub" Sienna piped up, trying to get to the point quicker without making it too obvious.

He was about to reply though three students came noisily in, it was George Smith, Tilly Evans and Phoebe McQueen. As they interrupted the once peaceful pub, as they all sat on the stools.

"You must be joking" Seamus spoke, as he walked over to them.

He knew how old they were and he knew they were not old enough to be here. As all three looked up at him.

"No joke" George spoke, making Tilly laugh.

Seamus sighed, he already disliked this kid.

"Would you all like to leave because none of you look over eighteen" Seamus spoke, they all looked surprised.

"Were always allowed in here" Tilly spoke trying to sound as polite as she could.

"Oh really? Well not anymore" Seamus told them.

Theresa and Sienna were just happily taking slips out of their wine glass, as the students finally left. They didn't want to cause any trouble

"I wouldn't call it a lovely pub" Seamus then spoke, walking back towards Sienna.

...

"I don't want her guilt money" Brendan told Steven, referring to his mothers will reading. He was shocked that she left him anything, though he called it guilt.

Steven understood what he was saying, it made sense. She left him alone with Seamus when he was ten. Regardless whether she knew about the abuse or not, she still abandoned him and left Seamus a single parent.

"So what are you going to do? I think you should take the money and spend it on something you want" Steven breathed, as he thought he should take it.

Enjoy her money, at least then she would have gave him something. He would likely do the same thing if his mother done the same thing though his mother doesn't have a penny to her name.

"No, I don't want it" Brendan stuck to his words.

Steven just nodded, he didn't want to force Brendan into anything. There has been enough of that, enough forced onto him already. Without this as well, if he doesn't want to take the money then Steven will agree.

"Are you going to give it to Patrick and Declan then?" Steven asked him, wondering if he was serious when he said that to Eileen.

"Yeah" Brendan told him, picking up the will reading.

His mother left him over ten thousand, Eileen claims that she won it on a scratch card years ago and kept it.

"It's a lot of money" Steven reminded him.

Brendan placed the will reading back on the table. He really didn't understand this at all, he presumed she would have gave it to her grandchildren herself though his mother must feel guilty enough to give it to her son instead.

"Yeah I know but it's not for me" Brendan replied.

He also thought it was quizzical since he once stole fifty pounds out of her purse and spent it all on cola bottles. Now she is giving him ten thousand, that would be a lot of cola bottles. A part of him doesn't think he deserves the money from her anyway.

"Okay; You don't need it anyway; the club is doing great and I got the deli" Steven insisted, as he moved up slightly.

...

Cheryl has invited all of her closet friends to her leaving do and they can bring anyone they want to. Tomorrow is her last day in the village, she thinks she can leave now. Seamus's charges has been dropped so she got the confidence to leave the village.

"I'm going to miss it here but its my time to go" Cheryl spoke, as she sat next to Anne in the club.

"Yeah I got a confession to make; I'm going too, Carl needs me so I'm going out there" Anne admitted to her.

Cheryl looked slightly surprised.

"Wow, well good luck" Cheryl spoke.

She smiled, her and Cheryl hasn't really got along. Ever since Anne and Brendan faked a relationship, they really took a slight dislike to each other. Though it was when Anne started dating Warren that it really started.

"I can't believe we were fighting over Warren" Anne spoke, looking towards her.

Cheryl smiled.

"Oh don't remind me; we are better than that" Cheryl joked.

Anne smiled back, she still doesn't know what Steven said to the police about Seamus, though she just passed it on. She didn't think it mattered anymore, after all it has hardly been mentioned.

"To be honest I think Warren loved Theresa more than both of us" Anne piped up, as she looked across the club.

"Theresa McQueen? I wouldn't be surprised if Warren did love her more than us" Cheryl replied to her, she always thought that as well.

...

The pub was closing up now, as Seamus was now locking up. Feeling pretty pleased with himself, as he went to shut the door though Dirk pushed past him. He was slightly stronger as he crossed his arms.

"Get out" Seamus hissed, he didn't have any time for this.

Dirk needed some words with Seamus right now.

"I just want to know why, Jack told me all about you ignoring the question so answer me" Dirk spoke quickly before Seamus could breath another word.

"You get out of my pub otherwise I phone the police on you again" Seamus snarled.

"You are ignoring the question" Dirk tutted, as he walked towards the door.

"Then go because the answer you want will not be said" Seamus breathed, as he watched him leave.

Dirk will come back tomorrow and he bring Jack with him, they will not let Seamus drive them out like this.

...

Steven and Brendan returned to bed, just to sleep. They haven't had intercourse for about three weeks and neither wanted to. Not yet, not after what happened in the club. It put them of for a good couple of weeks.

"Its hot tonight" Steven spoke, as they got under the covers.

Once again, not touching, no good night kiss. Nothing, just lying side by side and looking up at the ceiling and thinking.

"Yeah, summer nights are the worst" Brendan spoke, as he felt very distant.

He also felt slightly uncomfortable, not because of Steven. Just because of this position and the fact he is sharing a bed with another person. Though it was nice to have a warm body next to his, his bed use to feel cold and now the coldness is slowly returning.

"I know" Steven answered, moving even further away from him.

As he was now on the complete opposite side of the bed, he is scared any sort of closeness will bring back bad memories for him. He doesn't want to risk it, as they face opposite each other as well.

"Night" Brendan spoke simply, as Steven bit his top lip.

"Night"

Steven didn't know how to comfort him in this situation, it was something that he never really thought of before.

...

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Sienna returned home after her conversation with Seamus, she was confident he hasn't figured out her motivation for speaking with him. As she was asking him how he could afford the pub, he claimed to of won big on the horses. She had a feeling that he would say that, though she did find out some valuable information. He admitted to her that he keeps the remainder of his winnings in his safe.

"Sienna; Where did you go?" Mark asked from the living room, as he was watching some television.

"The pub" Sienna told him truthfully, with a hidden sly smile.

...

Sunday was finally here, as Cheryl was already in the pub. She was sorting out the pub for her leaving do,she had invited her friends. Which she has many of, as quite a few people will turn up.

"I can't wait to leave" Nate spoke, as he sat on one of the stools.

He didn't like the feeling here, Seamus's presence unnerved him. There was something wrong with his future father-in-law and it wasn't even in a peculiar way, it was just in an unsettling way.

"Do you ever get a feeling, somebody is trying to take your money" Seamus breathed, making Nate and Cheryl look towards him.

"Why?" Cheryl asked.

"This Sienna girl was very interested in my money; asking me all questions based around my money and the pub" Seamus told them

He wasn't easily fooled. Not even by Sienna who seems all sweetness and light when you first meet her. Sienna cannot pull the wool over his eyes, he is smarter than that.

"I would think she has enough money of her own, I know her da is only a headmaster but they get paid a reasonable amount" Cheryl insisted.

"I was thinking exactly that" Seamus breathed, as he took a slip of his cool stout, which he took out of the fridge two minutes ago.

"I'm sure its nothing" Cheryl replied with a smile, as she went behind the bar.

...

Steven and Brendan both entered the local corner shop, they have hardly anything in and they didn't have enough time to go the supermarket in town As Steven grabbed one of the plastic shopping baskets. Steven has become understandably clingy.

"I won't let him near you" Steven told him, as he kept him purposefully close by.

As they walked down one of the aisles. Cindy Cunningham was looking over, as she stood behind the counter. She found it amusing that Steven has been married twice now, as she wants to say something to him about it.

"Right Holly, take over" Cindy said as her daughter stepped into the shop.

Holly was about to reply though Cindy was out of the door quicker then ever. As she scoffed, watching her leave. She looked over to notice them shopping, she sighed as she went behind the bar without much choice.

"Great" Holly muttered under her breath, going behind the counter.

As she sat down on the seat, getting out her phone. While looking up every few moments to check nobody want to purchase anything. As she was texting her new boyfriend Callum Kane while also texting Jason Roscoe.

"Excuse me" Steven said, as she forgot to look up.

She sighed again, placing her phone back in her pocking. Standing up as she started to scan all the items without much care.

"Is is the wrong time to say congratulations" Holly spoke with obvious sarcasm.

Even Holly could tell they were unhappy, they didn't act like a loved up couple who just got married. They looked more like they were getting a bitter divorce, as she placed all their items in the plastic bag.

"That will be thirty pounds please, enjoy your honeymoon in Hollyoaks" Holly spoke with a little smile, as she passed Brendan the bag.

Steven sighed, as he passed her the money. Steven hesitated before passing Holly the money, her sarcasm was vexatious to him. As he tried to ignore her childish comments, as she placed his money in the till.

"Theres your receipt; don't have too much fun with it" Holly spoke, Ste sighed as he grabbed it of her.

...

The actual leaving do has finally arrived. As some people were already in there, including Nancy, Anne, Sienna, Ash and Cindy. Seamus was behind the bar serving Mercedes who was with her sister Carmel and her grandmother who was almost flirting with Seamus.

"Nana, I don't understand your taste" Mercedes spoke discreetly, as she took a slip of the white wine she ordered.

"Not many men around here are even close to my age but he is" Nana insisted, despite the fact that she was around twenty years older than Seamus.

Mercedes made a face, turning away from her.

"He is closer to my age, mother" Myra insisted, Seamus was around tens year older than Myra so she was right technically.

"No Myra, They always want the younger one" Nana replied to her daughter.

"I'm the younger one, you're my mother." Myra replied to her, as Nana just drank some of her wine.

Mercedes sighed.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that" Nana spoke.

Seamus found it amusing because he could quite clearly hear, though they were speaking as if he wasn't in ear-shot. He looked at Marlene 'Nana' McQueen, she seemed a funny lady and wasn't bad-looking either.

"You two must be desperate if you're fighting over a Brady" Mercedes spoke.

As she drank more wine. She needed it if they were going to argue about Seamus Brady of all people. Nobody could fancy him surely, though she can't blame her grandmother. She is right though, all the local men who are even close to her age are already taken.

"Excuse me but I once had a thing with a Brady" Carmel replied to her sister, who just laughed.

"Yeah Carm, you went out with Brendan once and he dumped you because you lost some money" Mercedes replied with a smile.

"I think it was more the fact that he was gay" Myra reminded her.

...

It must have been around thirty minutes when Steven and Brendan arrived, though they were late, twenty minutes late.

"Nice to see you two finally" Cheryl spoke, as they entered.

As they stood by the door, not wanting to go any closer. As Steven didn't want to look at Seamus or hear his voice, he hates him. People say hate is a strong word though for Steven it isn't strong enough to how much he hates Seamus.

"Were here aren't we" Steven spoke, keeping Brendan close by.

He didn't want to fall out with Cheryl, though at times like this it was incredibly difficult not to. As he and Brendan had their back against the wall, Steven held onto his hand. Keeping him close by still.

"Alright, well come in the pub in your sweet time" Cheryl spoke before wandering of again.

Seamus looked over at them, as he could almost see the fear in Brendan's eyes. As he didn't want to come in any closer.

"You know what Bren, we can leave anytime you want" Steven told him, gripping tighter.

Steven refused to look into the pub, refused to look at all the happy faces and refused to look at Cheryl but most of all, he refused to look at Seamus. That man was the cause for his husband's long-term suffering and now he has done it once again.

"Thank you" Brendan has been saying that to Steven a lot recently.

The slight bit of kindness means the world to him now, he doesn't think he deserves Steven at all. After everything he done to him, including beating him up just three weeks ago because of his own demons which are still filled with rage and sorrow.

...

"Come on" Cheryl pressured as she tried to make Steven come in.

Leanne and Douglass were looking over from the couch, Douglass was wondering why Steven was refusing to come in as well.

"No Cheryl, were fine here" Steven insisted.

Cheryl sighed, she really didn't understand. First Brendan claims that Seamus and him fought in the pub, then Steven 'lies' to the police that he sexually abused Brendan and now there both acting really strange towards her.

"I mean it Brendan, you have to get along with dad for your own sake" Cheryl spoke, Steven couldn't believe what she was saying.

"He doesn't have to do anything Cheryl, just leave it" Steven replied to her, making others turn towards them, as they were making quite a scene.

"Stop bringing attention on us Ste" Cheryl replied, as she actually raised her voice. She was the one bringing more attention to them.

"I'm not Cheryl, we don't want to come in" Ste told her.

Brendan didn't know what to say, as the two people he loved were arguing to each other. He didn't want that to happen. Though he was finding it hard to please both of them at the same time, though he didn't want Cheryl to find out the truth.

"It's okay Steven" Brendan spoke, as he slowly entered with him.

Steven looked quite upset, Brendan is trying too hard for Cheryl. He sometimes feels second best to her, even though there sister and brother. He still does feel second best, as he still held onto his hand.

"No you don't have to Brendan" Steven replied.

Cheryl tutted, as she walked back over to the stools. Steven was about to led Brendan away again though because Cheryl insisted that they come in, he stayed in. As he lead him towards one of the empty pub couches instead.

"I don't want you to fall out with Cheryl" Brendan finally replied to him, as he let go of his hand because they were in full view of Seamus now.

Steven didn't want to fall out with her either but it's just so hard when she is treating them both like their in the wrong. He never though that he say this but he will be happy to see the back of Cheryl. He doesn't want to hate her, so its best she leaves now.

"I'm not going to" Steven replied.

...

Sienna adjusted herself back in the stool, as she took a slip of her wine glass. As she was trying to find the right words.

"Hello again" Sienna finally spoke, as she looked up at Seamus.

"Sienna" Seamus simply said, he remembered her clearly.

She nodded, she was slightly surprised that he remembered her name. Though Seamus seems like a clever man so his memory would be decorous as well. Though that didn't stop her trying to outsmart him because she was clever as well.

"Yes, nice party" Sienna replied, with secret sarcasm that he also noticed.

"Thank you, nice dress" Seamus replied, also with secret sarcasm which she also noticed.

They were playing each other at their own game, yet neither were entirely sure the other knew.

"Not really" Sienna replied, he smiled.

She was here for the pub, she wanted it back for Darren Osborne. Which Seamus has already guessed from their earlier encounter from yesterday. He gathered because she was apart of the Savage family, that she wanted some sort of revenge.

"Don't lower your standards... when it comes to picking what pub you come to" Seamus spoke, as he paused half-way through that line, making a snide comment though without making it clear.

...

Brendan and Steven has not touched a drink all night, as they just stayed sitting down and saying little to each other, just half-conjunctions.

"I want to go" Steven told him, as he could tell that Brendan was feeling just as incommodious as he was.

Brendan almost placed his hand over his though took it away when it was inches away from Steven's pale hand. He took it away, as he could feel his father's eyes on his. He knew what Seamus thought of him.

"I know" Brendan replied, he was trembling with fear and coldness.

Steven took his hand away from his side. He knew Brendan wouldn't hold it again, Seamus almost made sure of that.

"Come on" Steven breathed.

Brendan just stayed silent as he looked over at Cheryl, who was smiling as she was drinking with her friends.

"I don't know" Brendan replied to him, his voice sounded even more distant.

Brendan felt like a stranger at his own sister's leaving party, the usual him would be at the bar and having a quick drink with Steven. Though not anymore, he cannot force himself to be happy, he can't even force himself to smile anymore.

"We can go" Steven spoke again.

As he looked across the pub, he could tell everyone was having an decent time. Everyone but him and Brendan it seemed. He wanted to go home and he wanted to look after Brendan again like last night when Brendan broke down in the middle of the night and Steven had to hold him for the rest of the night like the previous night.

"Cheryl" Brendan replied simply, he was putting himself through this just for her.

if she knew the truth, she wouldn't be acting like this towards them. Though that is the thing, she doesn't know the truth so she will carry on treating them like this.

...

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

The mood has not improved for them, in fact they felt more suffocated and more invisible as people seemed to disacknowledge them on purpose. With Douglass even staying way clear because he doesn't entirely like the fact that Steven married somebody else. Anne has tried to get over there though her sister Maxine keeps passing her a drink before she has the chance.

"Nobody wants you here" Seamus hissed as them, as Steven instantly grabbed onto Brendan's arm.

"Don't come near us" Steven replied, as he held onto Brendan tighter.

Seamus just laughed as he walked back over to his bar to serve some waiting punters as he left Brendan a little more scared though Steven tried to make him feel better. As he placed his arm around Brendan.

"No stop" Brendan replied, as he brushed him of him.

He refused Steven to touch him here, where his father can see. He sometimes finds it hard to believe that his father has any sort of love inside him, the only love that Seamus knows is his love for Cheryl it seems. Though Seamus was Brendan once and Brendan's grandfather was Seamus once.

"Brendan its okay" Steven tries to say, he has never seen Brendan looking so frangible and detriment.

...

Everyone else was pretty much enjoying themselves, even Nancy and she hasn't enjoyed herself for quite some time. Douglass and Leanne were getting slightly tipsy along with Ashley Kane.

"You can hold your drink, I will give you that" Seamus told Sienna, as she didn't seem drunk in the slightest despite the fact she had has around five wine glasses now.

"What can I say" Sienna replied with an half-hearted smile, as she looked at him.

He smiled back slightly, serving Theresa McQueen again who smiled as she passed him the money.

...

Cheryl walked over to Steven and Brendan. She still didn't look pleased with them as she was trying to find the words.

"Can you at least sit on the stools for me" Cheryl commented, knowing they were distant from everyone else.

"Were fine here Cheryl" Steven replied to her, she sighed.

"Ste, what is your problem? I'm serious, you been acting weird ever since you and Brendan married" Cheryl wondered, as she was confused.

He was about to the reply, though Brendan cut him of. Steven would never just admit it to her here in public, he wouldn't want to tell her anything against Brendan's wishes.

"Were fine, come on Steven" Brendan spoke as he stood up.

Steven held back onto him, as they walked around the wooden circular shaped table. As they looked towards the stools, Sienna and Theresa were sitting down on the stools. Cheryl was watching Brendan and Steven as they reluctantly sat down on the stools.

"Good, See we don't bite"Cheryl spoke before retreating back to Nate.

Sienna was looking over at Brendan, she does remember speaking to Seamus outside of the club, though she could have sworn that she heard something in there. Only reason she didn't tell the police about this was because she thought it was irrelevant.

"Seamus, can I have another drink?" Sienna asked, her words made Brendan shiver

She spoke Seamus's name and that made him shiver just hearing his name being spoken. As he looked away from her as he could hear Seamus passing her the drink as she said thank you and gave him the money.

"Whats wrong Brendan?" Seamus asked, as he walked over to the bar.

Sienna still looking over, with her inquisitive hazel coloured eyes.

"You don't go near us" Steven hissed, as he held back onto Brendan.

Almost protecting Brendan from him, he cannot believe this man had the nerve to come and be so patronizing.

"Whats up Steven? My son is no husband to you" Seamus spoke quietly, so it was out of everybody elses ear-shot.

Steven hesitated before unexpectedly lunging at Seamus, as he punched him. As the whole room turned towards him, Brendan trying to hold him back.

"You're sick! You know that!" Steven shouted, as Brendan held him back, with Cheryl rushing over.

"Get out Ste, I have had enough" Cheryl spoken, as she went behind the counter to comfort her father.

Steven shook his head.

"Come on Brendan" Steven spoken, as he locked arms with him.

He wanted to get Brendan away from here, he didn't deserve to listen to this. Nor did he deserve to see Cheryl comforting her father instead of her brother. As he almost pulled Brendan away and outside the door.

...

"I don't understand why he hates me so much" Seamus told Cheryl, as he dabbed a flannel on the blood patch which was at the side of his head on the top-left.

"Right everyone out" Nate spoke, as he opened the door.

As all the party guests made their way out of the door, putting all their drinks down. As there were chatter amongst them too. They were quite shocked that Steven flipped out like that, it was sudden.

"Should I check on him?" Douglass asked Leanne, as they stepped out of the pub and down the pavement which lead to the pub.

"Let him cool of" Leanne replied, as she just wanted to go home now.

...

Nate locked up, turning back towards Seamus and Cheryl. As he entered behind the bar, Nate would draw the line of attacking Seamus. That was too far he thought, he knew Seamus was slightly dodgy but he wouldn't attack him.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked him, as he looked at him.

"It's just a scratch" Seamus insisted.

Cheryl shook her head, as she switched of the pub light before taking Seamus into the living room. As they both sat on the couch, as she placed her arm around him. It comforted knowing that his daughter still loves him.

"Thank you Cheryl" Seamus spoken as he took the flannel away.

Nate sat on the opposite couch.

...

Brendan and Steven returned home, as Steven locked his door. Leading Brendan towards the couch as he placed his arm around him.

"Steven, are you okay?" Brendan asked, as he cupped Steven's neck.

He just nodded, he was as alright as he could be in this saddening circumstance. He wasn't alright because of what villainous act that Seamus condemned on Brendan and in Seamus's mind, that's all it was, a condemning.

"Don't worry about me" Steven replied, as Brendan placed his forehead against Steven's forehead.

"Thats impossible" Brendan replied, keeping him close by.

As Brendan let tears fall down, Steven was use to this now. As he pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around him, trying to console him.

"Steven, I just want this to go away" Brendan spoke quietly, as his tears stopped falling and they were replaced by shivering and murmurs.

...

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl and Nate dragged their suitcases across the ground, away from the pub and Hollyoaks. As she gave her father a hug before, leaving him behind. As they waited for their cab to pick them up, to get to the ferry which is is leaving for Dublin. She felt like it was her time to go, this village hasn't been exactly kind to her.

"I can't face them Nate" Cheryl told him, referring to Brendan and Steven.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked her, her was not convinced.

Cheryl hesitated before nodding. Though she will likely regret it the time she gets in the cab and she is out of the village. Though she really doesn't want to see them just yet, so she will just ring them when she gets to the ferry.

...

Brendan was already awake as he had his back against his bed-frame as he slid his fingers through Steven's hair. He has been doing this for at least half an hour, he was just appreciating what he has left. He was surprised that Steven has stayed with him, he still believes that Stevens should have left him three years ago.

"Morning" Steven spoke solicitously, as his hand locked in Brendan's free hand.

Brendan gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head, still feeling shaken from last night's previous events. He also feels apprehensive because of Cheryl leaving which indicates that the last bits of love that Seamus shares will be taken away and replaced with more odium.

"Are you alright now?" Brendan asked him, he feels the need to ask this again.

Steven stayed in this relaxed position, feeling relieved that Brendan has not been completely subverted despite what has happened.

"Yeah" Steven replied simply, taking slight advantage of this alluring situation.

Brendan breathed, as he kept looking down on his husband. He could safety say that Steven was the love of his life, nobody else came close. He would do anything for Steven and Steven would do anything for Brendan.

"I wish I could stay like this forever" Brendan told him.

...

With Cheryl long gone by now, Seamus was all alone. Though nobody would feel sorry for him, a lot would say he deserves this. As he started to walk out of the pub, closing it up. He looked towards the now empty lake with a smile, pleased that the boat-house has been destroyed.

He walked on, feeling the soft breeze on his neck. Walking through the village, still with the mark on his face from when Steven hit him last night. Has to admit himself that he didn't quite expect Steven's assault. He felt quite peckish.

As he wandered into the deli without much choice, as he needed something quick to eat. Douglass Carter was serving behind the bar, as he passed the customer. It was an average looking-girl he was serving, though she seemed to of fancied Doug.

"Thank you" she smiled, as she walked past Seamus with a grin on her face.

Seamus watched her leave.

"I can't believe you're not taking advantage of that" Seamus started, as he went in front of the counter.

"Of what?" Douglass asked, slightly confused, he wasn't paying attention.

"Her, she would have been up to it and she wasn't bad-looking either" Seamus told him, Doug laughed nervously. Thinking he was joking since he was pretty sure Seamus knew he was gay.

"What can I get for you?" Doug asked him.

"Just get me a cheese wrap" Seamus replied to him simply, already passing him the money since he knew the exact price from looking at the menu.

"What was up with Ste last night?" Doug asked him, as he passed him the cheese wrap and his one pence change.

"Just family stuff" Seamus replied simply, not giving anything away.

...

Cheryl is long gone now, as she got onto the ferry. Nate was exactly right, she regretted not seeing Steven and Brendan before she left. As she picked up her mobile phone and clicked phone.

"Hello" Cheryl spoke, as she waited anxiously for his reply.

_"Chez, where are you?" Brendan asked, he didn't even know she left._

"I'm on the ferry, look Brendan I know I should have seen you two but after last night, I couldn't face you" Cheryl admitted, she could hear him breaking down the phone.

_"I didn't even get to say goodbye, did last night really upset you that much?" Brendan asked her, he felt hurt._

"Yeah it did Bren, I love da and I love you and that's why last night upset me, I don't like it when you two fight and I really don't want to see Ste" Cheryl replied.

_"Leave Steven out of this Chez, he has nothing to do with you not seeing me before you left" Brendan replied to her, as he kept his phone near his ear while Steven was in the kitchen._

"He has everything to do with this Brendan, he was the one who hit da in a pub packed with people, da isn't exactly in best shape" Cheryl paused.

_"Please Cheryl, I love you too but you have to understand that I'm never choosing between you and Steven, if you don't want to see each other than fine but don't bring our relationship into this" Brendan told her._

"So you're just going to let Ste carry on this way, he doesn't like da but that doesn't give him the right to hit a man in his fifties" Cheryl insisted.

_"Were going to stay clear of him Chez, that's all I can promise you" Brendan told her._

"Look I got to go but remember what I said" Cheryl placed the phone down before he could reply, as she went back over to Nate who was watching the sea.

...

"I got the worst hangover ever" Theresa spoke as she slumped down on the couch, feeling poorly and she feels like she is going to throw up.

"Oh I bet, I had to hold your hair back while you were sick in the toilet last night"Carmel replied, as she passed Theresa a cup of tea.

"Thanks" Theresa spoke, as she wrapped her hand around the cup handle.

Their were a knock on the door, Theresa groaned quietly. It was too loud that knocking, she already has a headache. Carmel walked towards the door as she opened it to find nobody just a bunch of flowers.

"Flowers" Carmel told them, as she lifted them up and carried them inside. As she read the tag which was stuck on the material which held the flowers together. _To Theresa, I wish you were here, from a mysterious sliver fox._

"There for you" Carmel told her, as she passed her them.

Theresa was confused as she grabbed them.

"What does sliver fox mean?" Theresa asked, as she read the tag again.

...

"She's gone" Brendan told Steven as soon as he returned.

He sat besides him as he passed him a cup of tea. He knew exactly what Brendan meant and as much as he hates to say it, he is glad.

"I'm sorry" Steven spoke gently to him, not knowing what else he could say to him without offending Cheryl which he doesn't want to do because he doesn't hate her at all.

"Its okay, I still got you" Brendan replied, making Steven smile despite of himself.

...

_TCB_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: Okay so I'm going to re-write chapter six, I was not happy about my last chapter and I don't think bringing back 'Foxy' will suite the theme of the story. So you can ignore the Theresa sub-plot now. This contains a very disturbing theme, I have been debating whether to go through with this and I have decided yes. Now rated M, I hope people realize that this needs to be in here to make it work. I don't think enjoy is the right word.**

...

When Seamus first heard about his ex-wife's death, he felt a small particle of guilt. He knew that he destroyed the woman, from the moment Brendan was born, their relationship went to tatters. Mainly because Seamus was still in love with his deceased lover, he never got over her death and his ex wife knew it.

Though that wasn't the reason that she left him, she had no ideal of the sexual abuse that Seamus plagued on her son, Brendan. If she knew that, then she would have took Brendan and ran for the hills. She regrets leaving Brendan, hence the reason she left him everything. It was indeed guilt money as Brendan likes to call it.

Guilt for leaving him alone with Seamus, she knew that Seamus was controlling. The final straw came when he refused to send Brendan to the high school that she wanted, the high school that she insisted that he go to but of cause she couldn't have that.

Seamus took away everything from her, her pride being the major one. He treated her as if she was a fool, she had to do everything he wanted. His dinner had to be made the time he came back from work, she had to look after Brendan all the time, she had to wear what he wanted her to wear. It became unbearable for her and she finally left after taking his possessiveness for years upon years.

...

"Are you going?" Steven asked Brendan, as Eileen has returned once again, passing on more sad news about his mother.

"Yes" Brendan replied simply

He was going to her funeral and it was going to be conducted back in Ireland so he will have to take another trip back to Ireland. Where his mother will be laid to rest in front of family and close friends.

"I'm coming with you Bren, I can't take no for an answer" Steven spoke firmly

As he refused to let him go on his own.

"Steven, you don't have to; besides it's for family and close friends only" Brendan replied

He scoffed. He knew that Brendan has been through a lot but he is getting fed up with all this rejection. As he shook his head and entered his bedroom, shutting the door behind himself.

"Steven" Brendan spoke, as he looked across the living room at the bedroom door. He knows that Steven is hurt from all his rejections and he doesn't like knowing that.

...

Seamus sat on his own, as he returned to his living room. He hasn't opened the pub today which will be a surprise for regular punters who come here on a daily basic. The reason is that he needs time to comprehend everything in his mind. What happened with Brendan in the club, Cheryl leaving him once again and his ex wifes death.

He still doesn't take any responsibility for what occurred between him and Brendan, he still refuses to acknowledge his heinous transgressions. Brendan hit a nerve that night, when he mentioned his father who is now deceased .

He died around ten years ago, Florence Brady, or 'Nana' to Cheryl and Brendan claimed that she woke up to find him dead. Though a certain member of the family has a different version of events. Seamus has always disliked his father, as a little boy he did look up to him though that all changed.

Seamus felt the wrath of his father a number of times, it could have been over little things like washing the dishes. He would hit him on a daily basic, sometimes more than once and it wasn't just a little slap. It was viscous attacks and they happened constantly all throughout his childhood.

He took no responsibility when he was a teenager, blamed all his wrong doings on his fathers treatment of him. His also defunct girlfriend Brenda Cross took his wrath and all his actions. The abuse his father plagued on him was his 'get out of jail free' card and he played it on Brenda every time.

She fell for it, he never let anyone else hurt her. He wouldn't let anyone near her, including his family members. He still remembers the first time that he laid hands on her, she looked so scared that night. That was the night he confessed all about what happened between him and his father. She forgave him though she wished she didn't by the end of their relationship.

She loved Seamus Brady, the only woman who did. This was before Brendan was born, before he met his first wife. He hasn't layed a finger on any innocent child at this point in his almost empty life. He started to control Brenda after the truth about his sordid childhood came out, he started to do something he never wanted to do. He started to abuse her, at first it was just emotional then it got physical.

By the time of her death which he still doesn't know the complete truth about, she was already dead inside anyway. The moment he found out about her death, he began to deny it though after a while he had to face it. The only woman who actually cared about him was dead and it might have been his fault, the moment she died was the moment Seamus died inside too.

He met his first wife who was the spit of Brenda almost, her name was June. His second wife had the same sort of personality as Brenda, her name was Laurel. All the women he went out with after Brenda looked like her or acted like her in some sort of way. He has never got over her. He looks across the living room as he thought about Brenda though he didn't cry. He cannot remember the last time he property cried.

...

"Steven, I want you to come with me" Brendan emotionlessly spoke as he didn't want to lose him. Not now, rejection is the last thing he wants right now and quite possibly needs.

He heard Steven walk towards the door, he wasn't exactly convinced that Brendan was being genuine about actually wanting him to attend the funeral with him. He was so against it before.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked, as he opened the door after around five minutes of silent moping.

Brendan just nodded, not wanting to let his tone of voice give away his secret reluctance and disinclination of this forced agreement. He didn't want Steven there, he wanted to leave Steven out of that part of his life.

"I don't want them looking at us Steven, my mam didn't have many of her own friends you know, I don't want them looking at us" Brendan breathed, he was clearly making no sense to Steven.

"Who is them?" Steven asked him, he had a bit of an ideal though not much of one.

Brendan didn't reply as he returned to the couch, he grabbed the will reading of the table and placed it in the bin which was on the opposite side of the couch. He breathed, his anger was slowly returning.

"I won't change Steven, get out now well you still can" Brendan spoke, his tone wasn't angry or sad, it was taciturn. It was almost emotionless, almost.

Which worried Steven more. He didn't want to lose Brendan but he was afraid of that right now. He didn't sound the same to him and you could actually see his vulnerability which use to be rare now its common.

"I love you too much to do that, Brendan" Steven told him, though that was redundant at this much.

Them loving each other was not the problem here, it wasn't the reason. It may have been at the start but not anymore.

"I will hurt you again and you know I will" Brendan spoke as an almost whisper.

...

_TCB_


	7. Chapter 7

Steven was completely and inadvertently unaware of Brendan's relationship with his mother and grandmother though he was determined to find out as he sat back besides his despairing husband.

"I know you won't hurt me again Brendan; don't speak like that otherwise you end up believing it" Steven almost broke into tears himself though he could easily fight them of, he didn't want to show self-pity.

"I'm exactly like my dad Steven; you know if it wasn't for Anne" Brendan paused, as he shivered.

Thinking back to a couple of weeks ago where he almost tried to seduce Kevin Foster though luckily Anne made him see sense. He wasn't exactly in the right mind-frame when that happened and would likely of regrettably slept with Kevin.

"We wouldn't be sitting here right now" Brendan breathed, as Steven was confused though he was slowly joining up the dots.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, not liking where this was going.

If he finds out about this almost incident then he would feel so betrayed that he even would think about finding comfort in another man's arms. Though he wasn't like Seamus in any way, Steven could mention that.

"I was thinking about seducing another man but I never went through with it, Anne reminded me how lucky I am to have you, you know and I don't know what I would have done if she hasn't been there Steven; tells you a lot about me doesn't it" Brendan breathed as he couldn't believe himself that he just told Steven something like that out of the blue.

"No, you wouldn't have done it" Steven croaked, he did feel very uneasy now.

Brendan nodded, he likely would have stopped once they got to the bedroom. Though just the thought of him even thinking about seducing someone else just upset Steven as he wished that Brendan never mentioned this now.

"I slept with the enemy as well though I think he hated it just as much as I hated it" Brendan replied, as he was almost trying to see if Steven would still want him generally even after all these confessions.

"No" Steven weakly spoke, as his tears were finally released.

He knew exactly what Brendan meant, he slept with Walker and that hurt him greatly. It makes him question what else Brendan hasn't told him.

"You asked me what my relationship with my nana and mam was like, well I took the life out of my nana" Brendan replied, Steven shook his head as he moved slightly away from him. He was shocked as he looked at him with fresh tears.

"I killed a man called Michael Cornish; Joel's step-father, he use to beat Joel as a kid you know; so we hung over the light-house; we didn't mean to kill him, just to scare him; but he fell; slipped out of our hands" Brendan paused.

Steven looked horrified.

"We removed the body, me Walker and Joel; put him in the boot and he stayed there as well even when Cheryl, my Nana and Theresa were in the car" Brendan was cut of.

"I don't want to know anymore" Steven cried, he felt so devastated at all these revelations. He had no ideal about any of them.

"Then run away" Brendan spoke, as he watched Steven just stay in the same posture, he looked frozen in shock.

"Have you always loved me?" Steven asked, wiping away tears though they kept falling down his cheek.

"Yes" Brendan replied firmly.

Of cause he has, sleeping with all those other men were just a way of blocking out his love for Steven who was 'happily' engaged to Doug at the time. Those other men meant nothing, sleeping with Walker was just for the hope of getting full control. Meant nothing more than that.

"Would you put yourself out again if I left? Would you lower yourself down again?" Steven asked, that is how he seen that. Brendan sleeping with loads of men was a way of Brendan losing some of his respect almost.

"I don't know" Brendan honestly replied, even after his father's sexual abuse, he may still find it tolerable to be touched no matter how unpleasing it might be.

Steven breathed nervously, he was worried for Brendan's safety. Might sound a bit foolish to think someone like Brendan needs protecting though after everything he has been through. He might sleep with anyone and Steven can't let that happen.

"I'm staying with you" Steven told him, as he found it in his heart to hold back onto Brendan's hand.

Brendan just looked down at Steven's hand, as it was holding onto his. He doesn't think he deserves Steven, he admitted to him of thinking about seducing another man, killing his own grandmother, sleeping with countless men (Including Walker) and killing another person. Yet Steven is still here, holding on.

"Don't do that to yourself again Brendan; even if something happens, don't let any man take you for a ride" Steven wiped away the last tear, he didn't know if he could ever trust Brendan completely again now.

...

Seamus was on the look-out for staff, as he put up a 'need staff' poster. Many of the university students were jumping at the chance. Though Sienna was the first to ask him and he told her no, insisting that he is aware of her game.

"Can I have the job?" the new student Jade asked with a small smile.

Seamus looked at her, she was pretty and seemed quirky. He nodded, he didn't need much persuading. Jade seemed nice enough and she wasn't exactly one of those students who would steal a wine bottle so he accepted.

"Yes" Seamus spoke after a few moments. Jade grinned.

She couldn't wait to tell Tilly Evans and Esther Bloom about this new job. Besides she really needs to start to impress them in hope of racy sexual favours.

"Okay; so when do I start?" Jade was very enthusiastic about the job.

"Tomorrow" Seamus told her.

...

Leanne and Doug were not exactly pleased about having to share with the whole Savage family, minus Mark. As they watched them slowly start to disrespect the fact that this house is not owned by them.

"Liberty has taken my pillow" Leanne spoke to Doug, as they were both sat in Doug's bedroom, both having a little rant about life in general.

"Well I walked into the deli today and guess what; I'm still on my own" Doug was understandably annoyed at Steven's lack of punctuality lately.

"Yeah well Ste and Brendan need to get use to married life" Leanne insisted, looking around his bedroom, avoiding his gaze now.

"Me and Ste got use to married life in work" Doug crossed his arms, he was honestly jealous and everyone around him was fully aware of this so-called hidden feeling of his.

"Oh yeah sorry" Leanne bit her top lip, though she has got to be honest. Doug does sound a bit too desperate now though she wouldn't tell him face to face.

Doug shrugged.

"Its alright just wish Ste would come back to work" Doug admitted to her, her eyes widened.

Leanne knew that Steven would never loved Doug the way he would want him to. She always known this, told Doug himself while he was still currently with Ste so she was no stranger to telling Doug the truth in the Brendan and Steven subject area.

"Ste loves Brendan though Doug; why do you keep putting yourself through this; You deserve better" Leanne tried to say, she was using the being cruel to be kind tactic.

"I don't know Leanne" Doug replied, not knowing what else to say to her surprisingly tough reply.

...

"Don't pity me Steven" Brendan spoke, as he felt Steven snuggling up to him. They were still sat on the couch.

"I love you Brendan and I want to stay with you; I'm not here out of pity" Steven replied truthfully, he wouldn't lie about something like that.

Brendan held onto him tighter, he refused to let go of him now. Steven has plenty of opportunities and reasons to leave him, yet here he stays. Though he looked less content then before.

"I don't deserve you, not really" Brendan spoke as he slid his fingers through Steven's fair hair.

"Bren, I can't sleep in the same bed as you tonight; I sleep on the couch and you can have the bed" Steven told him, still putting Brendan's needs before his own.

"I go back to mine" Brendan replied, as he untangled himself from Steven.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Seamus found himself face to face, with his estranged brother who called Thomas. They were not exactly fond of each other, their reason for not staying in touch that often. Only reason Thomas is here now is because he heard about June's tragic passing.

"I'm sorry" Thomas spoke.

As he put his arms around his younger brother Seamus to comfort him. Though Seamus felt so cold to him, as Seamus refused to hug him back.

"You feel like father" Thomas told him, hitting one of his nerves.

"Don't mention father here" Seamus spoke, losing some of his emotionless expressions and his tone sounded different, he sounded distressed.

"I'm so sorry Seamus, it's like Brenda all over again" Thomas replied to him, changing the subject.

Thomas was a thin man, he looked a bit too underweight. Though that was likely due to all the stress he has been put under these last few years. With him having to sort out both his mother and father's funeral. His wife leaving him alone with his eleven year old daughter who was called Abi Brady.

"How are Brendan and Cheryl?" Thomas asked before Seamus could even respond the first time.

"Cheryl has gone Thomas and Brendan, I don't want to discuss that excuse of a man" Seamus hissed, he was filled with just hatred and self-pity.

"What has Brendan done now?" Thomas asked him.

He doesn't know Brendan very well. He knows a little about him, he went to Brendan's daughter's funeral. Though he was so careless and so distant from the rest of the family that he even forgot her name.

"Married some poof called Steven" Seamus told him, he almost looked _ashamed. _As he looked away from his brother's reaction who was speechless.

"Two men can't get married; not in church anyway" Thomas replied, he had the same views as his brother and father.

"I know, the vicar is not exactly a believer is he?" Seamus asked him, rhetorically. As he didn't expect an answer.

"Seamus, I hope you don't look at him as a son, just put a wig and a dress on him and you got another daughter" Thomas chuckled at his own homophobic slur.

"I wish I didn't pass him of to my mother all the time, she mothered him too much; though we can't blame mother for that excuse of a man" Seamus replied to him, as he walked over to the couch.

"Father use to beat us, make slurs against us but we all turned out stronger in the end didn't we?" Thomas asked him.

"I hated that man Thomas and if I could do it again; I would" Seamus paused, he was just about to admit something he has kept hidden for years upon years.

"Watch him die all over again" Seamus quickly changed what he was about to say, as he knew that Thomas couldn't perchance what he almost said.

Seamus did indeed kill his own father.

...

Brendan was packing his bags, with Steven reluctantly watching him. As he bit his top lip, Brendan was a broken man and he wasn't anyway near getting fixed.

"Don't bother coming with me to my mam's funeral; I don't want you there" Brendan spoke in an unsettling and uncertain tone

Just to add to insult to injury, Brendan passed him his wedding ring. Steven was puzzled, this can't be the end, surely not. They have been through so much together, Steven shook his head. He would be damned if he was going to let Seamus ruin their relationship.

"Bren, wait" Steven spoke.

As he witnessed Brendan clutching onto his darkened suitcase, which suited the mood almost perfectly as he slid it carelessly across the carpet. Ignoring his husband's pleas which were almost begging for him to stay.

"Steven, this is the end" Brendan spoke, taking away his last bit of hope away almost instantly.

"No, stay; we can sort something out" Steven pointlessly pleaded with him one last time, as Brendan opened the door.

"Please" Steven sounded desperate now.

He tried to grab onto Brendan's arm though he felt Brendan viciously push him back, giving him a nasty reminder of what their relationship was like at the unfortunate beginning. It almost felt as if everything that Brendan has been previously and forcefully working on has been snatched away from him by some unknown force.

"What don't you understand, Steven?" Brendan asked him, in an almost inhuman like tone, it didn't sound like the man who he has spent the best part of three years with.

As Steven kept still on the floor, he looked a mixture between petrified and anguished. As he watched Brendan leave again, without even a second glance. Mainly because Brendan could not bare to see his face after his cruel rejection.

...

Thomas has been looking around the village for quite some time, as he was looking around where his tortured brother lived, he wasn't that impressed with it. He still hasn't triggered onto what Seamus was previously getting at. He was not the sharpest tool in the box by any stretch of the imagination.

...

Anne was talking to Maxine, she was going sooner than expected. She booked a flight for next week, one way ticket to America, California. Doug insisted to her that she would love it, he went once before for the funeral of his dead friend Riley Costello. Not the happiest of reasons to travel of cause.

"Be careful, you might go into labor on the plane" Maxine playfully teased, Anne didn't look impressed.

"Don't say that Maxine" Anne replied, feeling her stomach. She was thirteen weeks gone at this point, it was too early so she was safe enough to fly over.

"You going to have a leaving do like Cheryl?" Maxine asked her, with a long grin. She was hoping she would say yes.

"No, oh that reminds me; I have to tell Brendan" Anne replied to her

As she wanted to say goodbye to him personally. He was one of her dearest friends and she cannot leave without saying farewell. Though she had one week yet, so she will have enough time to think about how to break it gently to him.

...

The Nolan family has just rang Brendan, to say how sorry they are about his mother's death. Him just politely thanking them for paying their respects, they plan to go to the funeral though it might bring back painful memories of their beloved Lynsey who was murdered by the ruthless Paul Browning.

Brendan entered his empty home, Cheryl has stripped quite a lot of the flat away. The majority of the furniture and objects belonged to Cheryl. As Brendan entered the almost bare house, he felt as empty as the house.

He lightly shut the door behind himself, he regretted what he has just done to Steven. Though he thought it was for the best, he doesn't want Steven to spend the rest of his life with him. He thought he deserved better, as he sat down on the couch.

...

Steven was sitting in his house, in complete darkness. As he as sat in the living room, staring at nothing. As he replayed his and Brendan's last encounter over and over again. Something snapped in him and it killed him knowing that there is nothing he can do.

He tried Brendan's number again, despite being nervous about his reaction. No reply and his phone was losing charge. Though he didn't have the strength to put his mobile phone on charge, as he just stayed still, frozen almost.

...

June's funeral was planning to be held in just two more days, with only a few attending. Three members of the Nolan family, four members of the Brady family. Eileen has refused to take her children there.

The person who had to plan the funeral was a man called Phillip Brogan. He was a dear friend of June, he has known her since childhood and he knew June more than anymore else. So it felt fitting that not only does he plan it but he also does the funeral oration.

Phillip is a nice enough man and he was definitely not going to judge his best friend's son. So he has no problem with Brendan unlike the person who was supposed to love him, protect him and talk to him about things that father's and son's should talk about.

Seamus hated Phillip, for no particular reason. Seamus was just a very bias, negative and disturbed man. With Brenda and Cheryl being the only two people in the world he loved and respected it seemed.

Brenda did bring out the best in Seamus, she made him see the world in a better light. Took away some of his abhorrence and replaced them with small bits of love. Something that was and still is very rare in his vocabulary.

Cheryl doing the same thing, he felt the need to protect his little girl and he did. All of her life, anyone who even looked at her in the wrong way would feel his wrath. When Brenda died, it was no major surprise that he went of the railings.

Though when Cheryl was born, his already attenuate remains of love were slowly restored and would stay there though they were very small remains of love, they were still pretty rare to see.

Seamus was not pleased about going to this funeral, though he will have to. Might look a bit strange if he doesn't show up to the mother of his son's funeral. When Brendan was born, it was different story.

He seen a boy, like himself and he didn't like it. Despite everything, despite all the disgusting things that Seamus done to him. He kept one promise to himself and that was keep his father away from his son. He made sure his father never went near Brendan, June understood why.

When Seamus's mother and Brendan's grandmother Florence found about the abuse that Seamus was doing to her beloved grandson. She was in bits, as all memories of her own husband, who called William, came flooding back.

When she looked at her son, she seen her husband too. She seen the pain behind Seamus's long dead eyes. William has taken away his innocence away long ago and he showed no remorse for it.

Florence stayed with William out of fear, she never told anyone about the abuse because her husband William scared her to death. He would surely of destroyed her life and would have took no mercy.

He didn't care, Florence had to take the sad implementation ages ago. William doesn't care who he hurts, it just wasn't in his nature. Sadly Seamus ended up the exact same way and Florence blamed herself till the day she died.

She died in her grandson's arms, the person who she least expected. Took away her last breath and she let him. Knowing she died because of the little boy who she once knew before Seamus took away his innocence away was basically killing her.

...

Brendan heard his door being knocked on, he was startled by the sudden sound. As he walked towards the sound, he looked through the peephole and opened it almost straight away.

"Steven" Brendan spoke, he sounded more like himself now. His anger has been replaced by sadness once again.

"Brendan, please let me in" Steven replied, as he passed him back his ring.

Brendan was almost giving up now, his self-pity for the first time was taking over everything else and that terrified him. He couldn't resist this, so he invited the younger man, who he hours ago rejected so cruelly, in his now empty house.

"Steven; I'm surprised you came for me" Brendan was almost fishing for complements.

He wanted Steven to reassure him of his own self-worth. Once again this terrified him for reasons only known to him.

"Of cause I would come back for you" Steven replied, not giving him the reassurance he was after.

"That's the only reason?" Brendan asked, he sounded so fragile and weak.

"You know the reason, Brendan" Steven insisted

As he walked over to his husband who did look scared and you could clearly see that he was almost cowering inside. As he held onto Brendan's hands, as he pulled him closer towards him. Hoping to take away whatever fears he has, he has only one.

His one fear is turning into his father Seamus, and he is scared that it's happening right now. The 'wanting to be told of his own self-worth' and the 'almost making Steven blame himself to make yourself feel better'

"Are you okay?" Brendan asked Steven, trying to get all those ideals out of his mind.

Steven nodded.

...

_TCB_


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas was currently on the phone to his eleven year old daughter Abi, who seemed to miss her father quite a lot as she was just chatting away to him. She was currently being looked after by a friend of Thomas's called Lawrence.

_"Da, when are you coming back?" Abi asked her father, as she was sat on the couch, talking on Lawrence's house-phone. _

"Your uncle Seamus has lost someone and I'm going to stay there for three days until June's funeral, alright?" Thomas asked her with a smile, he loved his daughter more than anything else in the whole world. A common trait in the Brady family.

_"Is uncle Seamus alright?" Abi asked him, she has spoken to Seamus from time to time. Though Seamus hardly made any conversation with the child, he ignored her for most of his time spend there. _

"Yeah, he is; Abi, I don't want you speaking to Declen and Patrick alright?" Thomas questioned her.

_"Okay, I hardly speak to them anyway da" Abi told him, that was true though Thomas wanted to make sure for good, they don't live that far from Eileen and the children._

"Alright, good; Have you been in school? Been doing all your homework?" Thomas asked, he heard the taps going on, Seamus was running a bath for himself.

_"Of cause da, Lawrence refused to make me dinner unless I did it, you know like what you do" Abi told him, she was a good child though only because Thomas kept her hidden from the rest of the world, he kept her very sheltered. _

"Good, you been eating healthy meals; I don't want you turning into one of those fat kids" Thomas replied, he always has had high expectations for everyone around him though they rarely met it.

_"Yeah, Lawrence made me a roast dinner; he made me eat it all up; he read your list" Abi breathed, at the tender age of eleven she knew she was being controlled but she accepted it because it's all she ever known._

"I'm glad; What do you say to your da before I go?" Thomas asked her, waiting for those four words that make him so happy.

_"I love you da" Abi told him, those were the exact words he wanted. She was use to it, she knew it made him happy._

"I love you too, Abi; goodbye" Thomas placed the phone down, he was still not entirely satisfied though he is never entirely satisfied because his expectations are too perfect to be physically possible.

...

"I don't want to lose you, Brendan" Steven started, as he finally admitted his fears to him. As he snuggled up to him on the couch, staring into thin air; half-expecting that to solve every problem.

"I can't make you any promises" Brendan admitted, just increasing his concern about their future which at the minute doesn't look very bright.

"Stop speaking like that Brendan" Steven spoke quietly, as he moved away from him. The closeness scared him, he didn't want to make things uncomfortable for him.

"We need to be realistic here Steven, I can't promise you a happy ending because they don't exist; Amy hates me, your ex is still living and working here and my da is still here in the pub; so excuse me if I'm having second thoughts" Brendan told him, then almost cowered again.

"I'm sorry" Brendan quickly said, he didn't like being the pitied one so he refused to say anymore about how much of a bad time he is having.

"No, don't say sorry" Steven spoke, as he didn't want to hear Brendan blaming himself for being 'selfish' which is what Brendan believes he sounds like at the minute.

"I should Steven; after everything I put you through; I'm a bad man" Brendan told him, Steven shook his head.

"Brendan, I haven't forgotten, I forgave and you're not a bad man; okay, I know that and Cheryl knows that" Steven spoke, as he moved up slightly closer again. He didn't know what else to say to him.

"I'm a murderer, an abuser, a thug; how can there be any good in that?" Brendan asked him, not convinced at all.

"You protect those you love Brendan; you care about other people, you just had a lot of bad things happen to you okay; I know what people think about you and I don't care because I love you, I know you Brendan okay" Steven tried to say, as he gave him a quick peck on his dry lips.

"Thank you Steven; by the way you can stop with the flattery; you have me tied to you by law now" Brendan spoke, Steven smiled as he gave him a quick kiss again.

As he wrapped his arms around Brendan's neck, warming him up as the breeze came through. He moved his body close to his, blocking of any gaps in between them. As he felt Brendan kiss him back for once, though Steven thought it was too early.

"Are you sure about this?" Steven asked him, breaking away, surprised that he never pulled away from him sooner.

Brendan nodded, though he wasn't that sure at all.

Steven smiled nervously as he leaned back in for another long, lingering kiss. Brendan breathed, as he adjusted himself carefully on top. Wanting to take back control in this area though something about this felt very wrong because of recent events.

"If you want me to stop, just say" Steven told him, placing one hand around Brendan's neck again, as he looked up at him.

Brendan gave a half-hearted smile, he really wasn't in it tonight. As he started to kiss Steven's neck, starting it of slow to ease Steven into this unpassionate love-making session. Unenthusiastic it was as well.

"Brendan" Steven spoke, though he was cut of by Brendan's kiss which felt rough but not in an inviting way, it was more in an aggressive way.

As Steven tried to soften the mood by sliding his fingers up and down Brendan's leg though that triggered the night in the club as Brendan abruptly ended the kiss as he leaned back, moving away from Steven.

"Bren, what's wrong?" Steven asked, as he felt nervous and felt like he has done something wrong.

...

"So Seamus, have you planned anything for June's funeral?" Thomas asked him, he didn't expect him of to though sometimes his brother can surprise him.

"No; I haven't" Seamus replied to him, just as he had expected him to.

"Did you really mean all those things you said about Brendan? Because if I'm honest, I didn't expect you to laugh with me when I called him unmanly" Thomas replied, as he looked up at him now.

"Brendan is unmanly, he always has been; couldn't even hold his drink on his sister's engagement party" Seamus hissed, every time the Brendan subject came up, his tone changed rapidly.

"He is still your son regardless of everything else" Thomas spoke, Seamus glared at him, he wasn't impressed.

"You better shut your fucking mouth, Thomas" Seamus replied, Thomas eyes widened. Even he seemed surprised to his brother's sudden change, it was a very jarring mood change.

"You always did have a problem with father and son relationships; I don't remember you crying at our father's funeral" Thomas was playing with unknown fire, as he thought that he got the same treatment as his brother.

"That man beat us daily Thomas, why would I cry at that monster's death-bed?" Seamus asked him, he was slowly losing his temper.

"I know he did Seamus but deep down he loved us" Thomas spoke.

Seamus suddenly pushed the table forward, Thomas gasped and choked. As he felt the table digging into his thin stomach. As he pushed it back, with Seamus looking more furious than ever.

"Who even are you?" Thomas asked before walking into the spare bedroom, shocked to the core of his brother's shocking behaviour.

Seamus shook his head, as he pushed a glass of the table, making it smash as it hit the floor. He sighed, as he poured himself another drink, he was drinking to forget.

...

Later that night, Steven was just staring at Brendan. He wanted to fix him and look after him though he just didn't know how, as he held softly onto his hand. As he watched him open and close his tired eyes. Brendan looked exhausted.

"Try and get some sleep" Steven spoke, with a small yawn.

Brendan breathed, as he wrapped the blanket around them more. It was freezing tonight and it was going to say that way for many nights to come. As he wrapped his arms around Steven more, as he let him snuggle up to him.

"I love you" Brendan told him, kissing the top of Steven's head and sliding his fingers through his hair, relaxing him as he watched him slowly drift of.

Brendan waited and waited for Steven to fall asleep, he felt quite safe in here. He felt content here as he too was snuggling up to Steven, in his bedroom away from the rest of the world. It felt nice and he wouldn't change it.

...

Brendan was pulling his suitcase back home, it was around eight in the morning. As him and Steven were both returning to Steven's flat. He persuaded Brendan to return, they walked towards the door.

"Home sweet home" Brendan spoke in an unenthusiastic and emotionless tone.

Steven opened the door, as he let Brendan go in front. He closed the door behind himself, locking it.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Steven asked him simply.

...

_TCB_


	10. Chapter 10

Steven knew that he would have to go back to work, eventually. He actually managed to induce Brendan to come with him. Steven insisted that it was not due to the fact that he wanted to look over him but deep down he knew Brendan knew.

"Wow, Ste; you remembered where you worked" Doug sounded annoyed and furious, as he showed no signs of being fortunate for his return.

"And you brought Brendan too; that is just great" Doug spoke with obvious sarcasm as he scoffed.

Brendan eyes widened as he sat on the couch, watching Steven walk over to the counter as he went behind it. They were both silent, they were not going to tell Doug the truth about why Steven wasn't coming into work.

"We got to go to Ireland tomorrow" Steven told him simply, hoping he wouldn't question it. Brendan's private life is of no concern to anyone but them.

"Oh that is great, because it's not like you had any time of already" Doug replied, in the same annoyed tone.

"Sorry Doug but we needed to settle in; there were some stuff we needed to sort" Steven spoke, keeping his reason for staying of work to a minimum. He was simplifying it down to the basics.

"I been working on my own for seven days Ste, that is not fair; this business belongs to both of us but right now, you don't seem to care about it" Doug answered him, luckily he didn't question it yet.

"Douglass; pass me a cheese wrap" Brendan spoke, interrupting their public colloquy. Doug was ready to shout.

"Get your own cheese wrap!" Doug finally shouted, letting of some steam. As he went into the store cupboard.

"Bad day already" Brendan spoke with a small smile, he still liked winding Douglass up.

Steven smiled, it was nice seeing Brendan back to his old-self even if it was just for a couple of moments. Though perhaps taking the fuck out of someone wasn't exactly the type of 'old-self' Steven wanted to see from him.

"Behave, Brendan" Steven spoke, chucking him a cheese wrap over from the counter. Brendan snatched it as it landed on the table in front of him.

...

The pub re-opened with Seamus serving behind the bar, Jade walked in. She was here for her job that Seamus offered her yesterday. She brushed her natural blonde colored hair back, as she looked over at him.

"Jade, your job starts today" Seamus informed her, he has been expecting her. He was quite pleased that she has arrived early; gives him time to tell her the rules.

"I heard" Jade replied simply, as she walked over to the bar where he was.

It was quite early though he needed to hire some more staff, not to mention the fact he needs money and quite frankly he does not want to spend the rest of his winnings on debts, wages and everything else in between.

"Next time I would like you to look a little bit more respectful" Seamus muttered under his breath

She didn't look like his type of waitress. Jade didn't look very impressed with that comment as she placed her hands in either side of her leather jacket. She moved her boot to the side, resulting in a box going sideways.

"Sorry; I'm really sorry" Jade replied sarcastically and she made it manifest. He just smiled, he actually liked her despite what she just done.

Though it was her looks that drawn him towards her, she looked a little bit like his precious Brenda who died over thirty years ago; so it was good enough for him. He hoped that he could make her act like her as well. He and Jade both share something at least, their strange fetishes.

"Not a problem Jade, though if you do it again; then well you might hazard a guess about what will happen" Seamus replied, walking closer towards her. He didn't scare her though he worried her for different reasons.

"About that outfit, I'm sure I can rustle something up"Jade told him, as she leaned back with a cunning smile.

"Make sure you do" Seamus replied to her, as he clicked his fingers making her jump slightly. He laughed.

"Clean up your own mess" Seamus ordered her, she just nodded.

She disliked him already though she needed this job to lure Esther into thinking she was stable. Though Jade will likely get it all wrong since she refuses to acknowledge, understand or recognize her derangement. She was very delusional into thinking she didn't have any subjective problems and flaws.

"They smashed" Jade told him, he sighed. As he looked at the small bits of glass that were scattered across the floor.

He almost ventured into the kitchen, as if he had no ideal of what was inside. His brother has been ignoring him like a cantankerous and quarrelsome child who had just discovered that he cannot go on the school trip after all.

"I like you better mute" Seamus told Thomas who was not impressed with that childish comment.

As he went into the kitchen, to get out a dustpan and brush for Jade to use. He gave Thomas another dissatisfied and disappointed look before returning to the bar. Where Jade was still standing, looking around.

"Clean it up" Seamus told her, chucking the dustpan and brush on the floor.

Jade laughed, as she stood in the same position. With no intention of cleaning up the mess, despite the fact that it was her who made it.

"This wasn't on your job description; I never signed up for cleaning up glass though if you really want me to then sure" Jade told him, she was just teasing as she did eventually start to clean up the glass.

...

Brendan was still sat on the couch, with the deli becoming more packed as the long and boresome day continued. As he watched customers come and go, he made pointless comments to them now and again.

"I'm going for a nap" Brendan told them, though it was only to wind up Doug again. As he placed his legs across the couch and his head on the couch arm.

"Get up; you can't be serious" Doug replied, he sounded shocked to see a fully grown man falling asleep on the couch in a public place in the middle of the afternoon while the business is still running.

"Steven; come here for a minute" Brendan spoke, while yawning slightly.

As he waited for the sound of his footsteps. Steven eyes widened as he slowly walked towards him, half-expecting the obvious gag. Brendan opened his eyes again, as he adjusted himself back to sitting up.

"Let's go home but before we go home" Brendan spoke out loud for an already jealous Doug to hear. As he gently grabbed onto Steven's arm. He wanted some fun before the return to Ireland tomorrow.

"What?" Steven asked, leaning in closer, not expecting the other obvious gag.

Brendan teeth were shown, as a small, seductive smile appeared on his face. He bit his top lip on purpose, licking his lips slowly. Steven falling for his trick, as he was still a little bit confused. Though he felt Brendan quickly place his hand behind his head, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Brendan" Steven said, wiping his mouth, Douglass didn't look impressed.

"Come on then Steven; nice day Douglass" Brendan spoke, again he said it just to purposefully spite Doug.

As he untangled Steven's apron, chucking it on the floor. Before Steven could even think of replying.

"Er, well see you in about four days Doug" Steven told him, as he found himself being led out by Brendan.

As he shut the door, with Doug just tutting and muttering insults about Brendan and the current situation he finds himself in; to himself. With Brendan placing his arm around Steven, almost forgetting about the downgrading presence.

"You don't get to do fun work, do you Steven?" Brendan asked, with a hint of a smile still.

"Brendan, you're only saying that because you don't like cooking" Steven insisted, _among other things _Steven thought to himself with his hand wrapped in Brendan's hand.

"I was thinking more of the company you get, the customers aren't exactly the best are they?" Brendan asked, Steven knew exactly who he meant and it wasn't the customers as he liked to tell him.

"No but you have to leave them alone" Steven told him, as they carried on walking through the village without a care in the world.

"No promises" Brendan replied to him, Steven tutted.

...

Sienna found herself being questioned by Liberty, her half-sister. and Will, her half-brother. Though Sienna wasn't pay much attention as they sat in _College Coffee_.

"Did you find out anything?" Will asked, as he sat in his wheelchair.

He was still a bit annoyed about his fiancé Ash who has been teasing him over his money problems. Insisting that she can buy her own engagement ring since he is running out of cash quickly.

"I've been barred from the pub" Sienna confessed to them both, Will sighed. This plan has already failed.

"Can Seamus do that?" Liberty asked, Will sighed again.

He loves his sister to bits, he really does but sometimes she can be a little bit foolish. Like now being the prime example. Of cause he can bar Sienna from his own pub, he actually stayed silent for a couple of moments to see if she can figure it out on her own.

"Yeah he can" Liberty spoke after a few moments, WIll just nodded. Still with his hand pressed against his forehead.

"We can't let Seamus get away with kicking us out of our home, dad won't do anything so it's up to us" Will insisted, he was planning to rob Seamus of his betting money. He hates what Seamus has done to his family.

"I miss my boat-house" Liberty pouted, Sienna was as bored as sin. As she really didn't have any interest in this conservation.

"I can get Ash to talk to Brendan and them maybe he can tell us something, I bet he knows something" Will spoke, he looked like he just said something intelligent as he gave a nod and a smile.

"Well done" Sienna spoke with no emotion, she found it amusing that he only just worked that out.

"Yeah but Brendan is just as strange as his dad" Liberty insisted, as she took a slip of her hot coffee. She rubbed her tongue with her finger, she looked like she just gorged. Sienna smiled slightly.

"That was really hot" Liberty spoke, still trying to get the heat of her tongue.

Will sighed a third time. This conservation was going nowhere.

...

Leanne wandered into the local pub, as she wanted to have a look around. Dennis Savage was not pleased with this but he let her go. He couldn't stop her going in the local pub, she sat on one of the stools, waiting for Doug.

"Hello, can I get you a drink?" Jade asked, practicing her watering job.

As she now just worn her checkered shirt and a black apron wrapped around her waist with baggy jeans clinging onto her. As Seamus took her leather jacket, hanging it on the door. She looked a little bit more respectful to him now.

"Yeah, can I have two white wines please; Doug is coming soon so don't go thinking there both for me" Leanne spoke with a little laugh of perseverance as she got out her purse.

Jade eyes widened as she gave an awkward smile. As she got out a white wine bottle and collected two glasses from down below. As she came back up again, Leanne kept checking her phone every five minutes.

"Are you new here then?" Leanne asked Jade, she hasn't seen her around before she was curious.

"Moved in last week with the students, Tilly and George" Jade informed her, as she poured some white wine into both glasses.

"That be six pounds please for both glasses; it's a bargain if you ask me" Jade told her, trying to act professional.

"You clearly got money to burn; can I wait till Doug comes, we pay three pounds each" Leanne spoke, as if she couldn't afford six pounds.

She could really afford it though she was currently saving up her money.

"I guess" Jade spoke, as she waited for the three pounds. As Leanne placed it in her hand, just as the man himself walked in.

"Speak of the devil; Doug you got to pay three pounds now" Leanne spoke, as he walked over, confused to why she wants three pounds of him.

"Why?" Doug asked, trying to remember if he owes her anything.

"Wine glass, I paid for my one so you have to pay for yours, you know I'm saving" Leanne insisted. She didn't seem to understand the meaning of the phase. 'I will buy us both a drink each later'

"Okay, Leanne you do understand that you promised to buy me one" Doug paused than reluctantly passed Jade three pounds, she mouthed thank you.

Doug sat on the stool besides Leanne.

"You know I'm basically working on my own all week again; Ste and Brendan are going to Ireland for three days tomorrow; leaving me working on my own, I really need to hire some more staff" Doug ranted to Leanne, as he took a couple of slips of his white wine.

"Honeymoon?" Leanne asked him, quite inappropriate.

"I don't know Leanne" Doug admitted to her.

...

Brendan returned home with Steven, though as soon as he arrived back he slumped down on the couch and has been this way ever since.

"I'm starving" Steven spoke, walking into the kitchen.

As he opened his fridge and took out the first thing he could find which was some hard as rock chocolate bar. As he slumped besides Brendan, they had to get an early night tonight. They were going to the airport early in the morning.

"Will you be alright for tomorrow?" Steven asked him, a bit concerned. He still couldn't trust Brendan completely though.

"Will you?" Brendan asked, Steven bit his top lip. As he just nodded, not entirely convinced this time.

"Yeah" Steven finally spoke, holding onto Brendan's hand though it was not as tight as usual. As Brendan let go.

"I mean it Steven, I can do it on my own if you don't want to go" Brendan reassured him.

"I'm going with you" Steven told him, it was the same conservation and the same agreement every day now.

"Okay" Brendan replied, he was grateful that Steven has struck with him.

...

_TCB. I hope it's not getting boring this fanfiction but I got all my plots and I need to get the boring bits out the way first. I don't like plot-holes. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on then, it was nice seeing where you live Seamus; I got to admit though, it hasn't got a patch on Dublin" Thomas spoke, as he lifted up his medium-sized bag.

Seamus pulled his suitcase across the living room floor, he was on his way to the airport. He was waiting for their cab which would take them to the airport. Seamus was not looking forward to seeing Phillip again.

"Don't lie" Seamus hissed, as he knew that Thomas was supposed to criticize the village, including the pub.

"Okay, if I'm honest Seamus; you could do a lot better than this place, the people look like they just come out of a reality TV show and this pub looks like it's going to fall apart" Thomas admitted to him, it didn't take long.

Thomas was quite innocent if you look at his father, mother and brother. His major flaw was his offensive disparagement. Though he still had family values, he would never do some of the things that Seamus and William has done to their child. He wouldn't even dream of it. He would disown Seamus completely if he knew the truth.

"Thank you very much" Seamus replied to Thomas, showing no signs of being offended or irritated by his intentional discourteous pronouncement.

"So the airport then, do you want to sit together like two loving brothers?" Thomas wondered, as he looked at Seamus's unfortunate reaction.

"Don't push your luck" Seamus replied, Thomas chuckled. He knew he was making Seamus antagonized by this current suggestion.

"I will sit next to your son and his husband instead" Thomas then replied, he really was pushing his luck with Seamus now except the only difference is that he knew it this time .

"You don't know when to stop" Seamus snarled, his tone worried Thomas again. He could see that Seamus was clenching his fists and trying to keep his anger under control.

Thomas has felt the wrath of Seamus now and again. Though he has never received a full on beating from his brother. They were never the type of brothers who fought as children, though that was mainly due to the fact that Thomas is seven years older. Not to mention the fact that by the time Seamus turned eleven, Thomas had already left school to work in the local factory.

"I remember when you were first born Seamus, mother was so proud" Thomas started, changing the subject quickly.

"Is this going somewhere?" Seamus asked, he didn't understand why this subject has instantaneously come up, it was unanticipated.

Thomas has always covertly been wary of Seamus, he does remember when he was a child and a teenager. Seamus was never the popular child though he wasn't the outcast either. He was in between, he had some friends though they were only his friends for the sake of having friends.

"I also remember when father was too drunk to be by mother's side when she was in labor with you" Thomas was cut of, when Seamus asked the question that only his brother can now tell him.

"Was I a mistake?" Seamus asked, wondering. He always thought that something must have made William 'despise' him so much.

"No" Thomas spoke, he sounded so shocked at this insinuation.

"Is that why he chose me?" Seamus asked, proceeding on with his allegations against their father.

"Chose you for what exactly? I never got a look in when you were born" Thomas replied, he was confused. He always thought that he was second best to Seamus but in the end, he was okay with that.

...

The journey to the airport felt like it dragged on for hours, as Steven and Brendan both sat in the cab that had just come for them. They both had medium sized bags, so they could place it on their lap.

"I can't believe it's been almost a year now" Steven started, it felt very strange.

To know that they almost passed the one year mark. It seems like a small triumph to know that everyone who was and still is against their relationship has lost basically. Though many of those people have every right to be.

"Don't remind me Steven" Brendan replied, he already felt a bit on tenterhooks. He doesn't know how he will be able to cope with his mother's burial.

He has been to many funerals, including his grandfather's. He remembers being twenty-three and stepping into the church. With Eileen at his side, he can remember everyone's reaction. Not one person cried, not even Thomas. William was not exactly going to be mourned by many.

"What was your mum like then?" Steven asked, he really did want to know more about Brendan's childhood.

"She was quiet, very quiet" Brendan breathed, he does remember her though it was personal to him. Idiosyncratic as well.

He can remember the day she left, she left his father a note. At the age of ten, he didn't understand what she meant. She wrote unorthodox phases like _'I don't hate you, I hate what he made you' _or _'Brendan will never be your son, he won't gain your blood'_

"Why did she leave?" Steven asked him, he hoped that he wasn't being too inconsiderate or sounding too careless.

Brendan shook his head, he honestly had no ideal. Though now, looking back at the letter. It was clear that it wasn't his own fault. He is honestly is quite a tragic figure and it almost seemed out-of-place that his mother left because of someone else and not him.

"My da, he kept pushing her and pushing her, she _had _to go" Brendan answered after a few moments, he spoke the word 'had' in a sarcastic way. He will never forgive her for leaving him alone with his father.

"She should have took you with her" Steven nervously replied, as a parent himself. Steven doesn't understand how you could leave your child alone with someone like Seamus.

...

Seamus closed and locked the front door, as the cab had just arrived. He told Jade yesterday before she left, that she wouldn't be working again until at least four days has passed.

"Liverpool airport?" the cab driver asked them, he looked like he just come out of a shower.

The cab driver was called Robert, he looked as clean anything. As he opened the door for them, he always is polite towards customers. No matter who they were or how disrespectful they might be towards him.

"Yes, thank you" Thomas spoke, as Seamus pulled his suitcase in, adjusting it across the floor which had just been cleaned.

"Going on holiday?" Robert asked them, just to ease the tension.

"My ex wifes funeral" Seamus told him, he stepped back and went to shut the door. Not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, I drive you to the airport" Robert answered after a few moments, as he shut the door quietly.

Seamus looked towards Thomas, he clearly didn't like this cab driver. Anyway who showed him a bit of kindness made him suspicious, he really was that self-doubting of himself. He didn't believe that anyone would be kind to him.

"What's wrong now? You're turning into one of those grumpy old men" Thomas looked outside the window as the cab was leaving Hollyoaks.

"Be careful" Robert called to two children who ran across the road without looking property. They both had red-faces, as he drove away. They were wearing the blue Hollyoaks High School uniform.

"My Abi would never do that" Thomas piped up, with a smile.

Seamus looked towards him. Was his brother really gloating about his eleven year old daughter's road safety skills?

"Doesn't take much to impress you, perhaps that's why you married Glenda" Seamus hissed, Glenda was the mother of Abi.

That was not true in the slightest. Thomas was a very proud man, he just liked to gloat about things as much as he could. Glenda was beautiful, though her personality didn't match her face because she was also vindictive.

"She will come back one day and when she does, she will be heartbroken because Abi will send the bitch away" Thomas reminded Seamus. Seamus smiled though it was more of a bitter smile.

...

_TCB_


	12. Chapter 12

It was around two hours later when all four finally made it to the plane itself, there was some sort of delay which is why it took longer then it was supposed to. Apparently the plane has just arrived back from Germany and the pilot was ten minutes late in bringing it back to England.

"Finally, ten minutes later" Seamus tutted, as he walked through the aisles, trying to find his and Thomas's seat number.

Brendan and Steven were not far behind, they were still clutching onto their bags. As they too tried to find their seat number, like the rest of the passengers as they were some chatter amongst the crowd.

"Where is it?" Steven asked, as he looked at the numbers.

He couldn't seem to find his number anywhere, it was becoming quite an unneeded nuisance at this point. He looked down, he hoped he was sitting next to Brendan or at least near him. They booked at last-minute.

"Steven, I got to sit down here" Brendan told him

They were not sitting together unfortunately though not everything can come their way, these last few weeks has proven that. With all the occurrences that went on, including some unsettling confessions and forced complications.

He sighed, of cause he couldn't even be near Brendan, that would mean that something lucky has come and right now, nothing lucky is coming as he finally found his seat which was near the end as some teenage boy was sat there on his own.

"Sorry" Steven spoke, as he had to move past the boy.

The boy sighed, as he had to stand up to let him sit near the window. He didn't look any older than fourteen, his name was John. He was going to Dublin for a holiday with his parents Karen and Archie.

...

Brendan on the other hand found himself sitting besides a girl in her late-twenties. She looked quite unique with her almost reddish coloured hair and lip-piercing. Her name was Joan, she was going on holiday with her husband Lawrence.

She wrapped the belt around her waist, the plane was going to take of in around ten minutes as people were still wandering around, looking for their seats as they kept bumping into people by accident.

"Joan, alright?" Lawrence asked, he was clearly behind her, as she looked at him as he looked between the thin gap which was between both seats.

"Yes, remind me again why we didn't this book sooner?" Joan asked with a smile, as he playfully pushed her chair forwards slightly.

"Alright, I know I should have booked sooner" Lawrence admitted, as he slumped back down, looking out the window which was just currently the outside area of the airport.

Brendan sighed, that is what a happy marriage should look like he supposed and he could tell since both were wearing the same type of ring on their digitus medicinalis.

...

Thomas and Seamus were both sitting next to each other much to Seamus's disappointment and Thomas's amusement as he was honestly trying not to laugh, as he found Seamus slumping besides him.

"Oh dearly me, I told you we would be sitting next to each other like the two loving brothers that we are" Thomas spoke, as he looked out the window with a smile.

"I want to go back home already" Seamus told him, resulting in Thomas smirking even more and finding this even more hilarious.

"Look Seamus, please don't get involved in any more fights; not with Phillip; he is finding it hard, he loved June as a friend" Thomas reminded him, trying to make him see sense now before it's too late.

That was a out-of-place comment however as no mentions of Phillip, June or even fighting came up on Seamus's part. As he buckled his belt around his waist, refusing to answer him as expected.

"Right, so is there any room in your house for your brother?" Seamus asked him, he really didn't want to spend money on a hotel when there is a perfect chance of him not having to.

"Of cause, you're family" Thomas replied, he doesn't have the heart to tell him no. He loves his family, including his father and brother. Mainly because he doesn't know what there really like.

"Right" Seamus spoke simply, grateful that he has not declined him like so many.

...

In Hollyoaks, Anne was slightly shaking. She was leaving for good in five days and Brendan was gone, for three days so she was worried that he wouldn't be in time to see her of.

"I'm sure it will be fine" Maxine began, as she tried to reassure her sister who didn't seem convinced in the slightest.

"It's easy for you to say" Anne insisted, as she paced up and down the carpet, thinking about what to do next.

...


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived in the familiar city of Dublin, it held some nice memories for Steven at least. As they held onto their medium-sized bags, again it felt familiar. Though the reason why they were here dampened the mood.

"Where are we going?" Steven asked him

He has been speculating all throughout the seemingly long plane trip about where on Earth they were going to stay , he presumed a hotel like most people. Though he didn't feel like 'most people' right now.

"Phillip, he was a friend of my mam's; he said _I, _we can stay at his" Brendan replied, in a raucous tone.

He was almost forgetting about the _we_ part for a few seconds, he really didn't want Steven here. It meant a lot for certain though that didn't automatically mean he was glad about this just grateful.

"Okay, where are we going to meet him?" Steven questioned, he could sense a feeling of regret coming from Brendan.

A small part of Steven felt a tad guilty for forcing himself here with him. He knew Brendan wasn't being sincere about it when he apparently gave in to him and let him come to the funeral.

"The Ha'penny bridge" Brendan replied to him, as they started to walk.

He didn't know how long Phillip was going to be, he wouldn't be surprised if he forgotten. The amount of things that man has to remember would make any sane man rage with anger and frustration.

"I don't remember where it is to be honest" Steven lied, of cause he remembered.

He just didn't say, he already felt like a burden now as he walked besides Brendan, still clutching onto his bag. As he looked around, remembering all the major details about this place. He gave a small smile as he looked at the familiar street.

...

Thomas knocked on Lawrence's door. Seamus was outside the gate, his back leaned against it as he took out a cigar. Trying to ease his pain, Dublin wasn't the happiest place in the world for him.

"Thomas; yes she is all dressed and packed" Lawrence spoke as soon as he opened the door, he had been expecting him all day.

Abi has been a well-behaved girl, she always was. Nobody ever said a bad word against her, the child didn't behave like a child. Not like all children are naughty but they are at least immature. She however, never gets the chance to be immature.

"She's been good?" Thomas asked him

He already knew the answer. Of cause she has, she wouldn't break the rules that her father set out for her. What he says goes, no questions asked. If she does happen to break his strict rules then she does get punishment_. His_ punishment.

"Good as gold" Lawrence wanted to cut the girl some slack

He hasn't been totally true to his friend's rules. He gave her some treats, like chocolate and an extra hour of television. For her that is a treat. Even a close friend of Thomas doesn't approve of his harsh boundaries.

"Bring her to me" Thomas commanded, not particularly a polite thing to say to someone who just done him a favour on their own accord.

Lawrence nodded, leaving the door ajar. As he entered the living room to find Abi, she had not moved a muscle since he left her there moments ago. Nor had she breathed a word of any kind.

"Your da is here" Lawrence simply told her, she stood up.

As she worn two plats in her hair, a coat that covered her entire body. So you could not see her grey coloured dress or her grey tights. She looked as miserable as she felt, she has not been looking forward to seeing her father again. She enjoyed her time with Lawrence and was disappointed that she had to go so soon.

"Thank you for letting me stay here" Abi spoke, that would please her father. Saying thank you before he even got the chance to tell her.

"Your welcome" Lawrence gave a smile, as he led her towards the ajar door.

She looked so innocent and naïve, almost as if she hasn't got a clue about the real world. Thomas has made her believe that the world has just got two set of people. Intelligent and unintelligent people are those specific two.

"Hello; I missed you" Thomas spoke, as she walked outside. Sliding her suitcase across the floor as she stepped outside.

"I missed you too, da" Abi replied, as he gave her a small hug.

Showing her some comfort though it didn't last long as he let go seconds later. She waved at her uncle Seamus who gave a reluctant wave back. She looked like a sweet girl, unblemished almost.

"Alright, well thank you Lawrence, Abi and I are very grateful" Thomas insisted, Lawrence gave a nod.

As watched Thomas grab Abi's suitcase, as they both made their way towards the open gate, Seamus taking out his cigar as he stubbed out his cigar and chucked it on the floor out of the girl's eye-sight.

"Hello" Seamus spoke softly.

Thinking about how Abi looked nothing like Cheryl when she was her age. Both took after their mothers so that must be the reason for them looking nothing alike despite being family. If he is honest, she looked more like Brendan.

"Hello uncle Seamus" Abi smiled, being polite as always.

Too polite for Seamus's liking, Cheryl never behaved like this as her age. He brought his children up in a different way though, he was still preventative of Cheryl though he never sheltered her the way Thomas has sheltered Abi.

...

Brendan stood right outside the bridge, with Steven firmly by his side. As Steven felt nice chills, this place will always have a nice feel to it. This was where their first open relationship got started after all.

"What does he look like?" Steven asked, his accent seemed out of his place in this area. As it filled the cold air.

Brendan sighed, he really didn't feel like giving a description right now. He was not in the mood for long conversations though Steven could talk for England and Ireland put together so he didn't really have a choice.

"I don't really remember Steven; he says that he will ring me if he doesn't see me" Brendan replied, expecting the loud, instant reply.

"How can we tell when he comes then?" Steven asked, he was a little bit disappointed.

He was hoping he would at least know what the man looked liked before staying in with him, after all he was a complete stranger to him. At least Brendan has seen him before, though it has been a long time.

"I will know when I see him" Brendan replied, looked around.

He was convinced he would recognize him despite the fact that it has been over fifteen years, maybe more. He forgotten how many years it has been. That part of his life was something he hoped he would forget though he never will forget.

"Okay" Steven didn't sound convinced however, he sighed.

They have been sat in the same place now for over twenty minutes, it was not as riveting as it sounded unsurprisingly. Phillip should have been here by now, though he was on his way and he would be here in less than ten minutes.

"Do you know anything about him?" Steven asked, he could picture Phillip as an axe murderer which wasn't a very nice image to say the least.

"He was a good friend of my mams, I swear something went on between them though I think he loved her more than she loved him, he use to take his children around to our house; we lived together, me , my mum and _him_" Brendan paused, as it brought back some unpleasant memories.

"So I presume he has got a wife still, though I wouldn't have blamed her if she ditched him, the amount of time he spent with my mam, I think it made _him _jealous which is why I think the visits stopped" Brendan informed him, that was the most information he could give him right now.

"He sounds alright" Steven replied, now knowing what else to say.

Brendan looked across to see some man looking flustered, as he was stood in the freezing cold. Staring into space, he looked ill. He seen him get out his mobile phone, as soon as he placed the phone against the ear, he heard his own phone go of.

"Phillip" Brendan called, that must be him.

He seen the man wave, putting his phone in his pocket as he rushed over to them. His pants were too long for him, as they dragged across the cold pavement, his hair was all wet despite the fact it has not been raining, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Brendan?" Phillip questioned him, to make sure for good.

Steven eyes widened, this was not what he expected. As he looked towards Brendan to hide his unexpected surprise.

"Brendan Brady"

Philip nodded, as he looked towards Steven. He knew Brendan has a husband and he honestly never cared. He didn't mind who Brendan was with, just as long as they were not going to cause him any grief.

"You must be Steven" Phillip spoke, his voice sounded tired now.

"Yeah, you can just call me Ste"

"Well what you both sitting down for? It's freezing; now come on" Phillip said, as they both looked at each other in amusement. He was quirky alright.

...

Abi placed her coat on the coat hanger, as well as placing her white flat shoes in the shoe rack. Her father's house was absolutely well-kept of cause. You couldn't see anything on the clean floor.

"Nice house" Seamus grunted, shocked to how tidy it actually was. He looked around in astonishment.

...

_TCB_


End file.
